Wash Away Those Years
by NocturnalRaine
Summary: Shane Helms comforts his bestfriend, but it ends in tragedy
1. Wash Away Those Years

Title: Wash Away Those Years  
  
Author: Little Slither  
  
Summary: Shane Helms tries to save the day for a good friend, but it ends in tragedy.  
  
Disclaimer: The lyrics are from a Creed song by the same title. I don't own Shane Helms so please don't sue me! T_T.  
  
*She came calling* One early morning* She showed her crown of thorns* She whispered softly* To tell a story* About how she had been wronged*  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
It was soft. So soft that if Shane Helms hadn't been awake, seeing as it was a mere 4am, he wouldn't have heard it. He finished pulling on his khaki cargo jeans before answering it.  
  
As he opened the door, he was surprised to see his longtime friend, Samara Gainesborogh, standing there. "What's going on, Sam? Did you and Randy have another argument?"  
  
What happened next broke Shane's heart. The once happy-go-lucky independent woman he used to know had been transformed into a sullen self-conscious little girl. She looked into Shane's honey brown eyes with her bloodshot green-hazel ones. Through all the tears that left red streaks down her cheeks, her eyes had lost that innocent sparkle that had made her seem forever young.  
  
He embraced her; she laying her head against his bare rock-hard chest that still glistened from his previous shower. "He did it. And I couldn't fight him. I couldn't do anything, not even scream," her voice was just barely audible.  
  
*As she lay lifeless* He stole her innocence* And this is how she carried on* Well, I guess she closed her eyes* And just imagined everything's alright* But she could not hide her tears* Cause they were sent to wash away those years* They were sent to wash away those years*  
  
"Tell me what happened. Everything." He demanded softly as he showed her to the bed. She sat on the edge as he sat infront of her on the floor.  
  
"Randy...he slipped something into my Pepsi. It paralyzed me completely, yet I could feel everything. I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything."  
  
"He carried me to the bed and he...Oh; Shane, it hurt so badly, and I could do nothing to stop it. I just closed my eyes and imagined the one thing that makes me feel safe. You know what that is?" He shook his head no. "I thought of you. I thought of you busting through the doors and pulling him off of me. Then you'd carry me to safety."  
  
"But I knew you'd never come, and perhaps that hurt the most of all. You've got a daughter and a wife at home. You have no time to come and play superhero for me. So I cried. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself."  
  
*My anger's violent* But still I'm silent* When tragedy strikes at home* I know the decadence* Is shared by millions* Remember, you're not alone* For we have crossed many oceans* And we labor in between* In life there are many quotients* And I hope to find the mean*  
  
"Samara, just because I have life doesn't mean you've not in it. I know how you feel about me, but you're like a sister to me. But you know that if I would have known, I would've been there, I'm sorry." Shane explained. Though his voice was cool and calm, inside a hurricane of anger raged on.  
  
Samara said nothing. She just sat in silence; a couple of tears escaping her eyes once again. Shane stood up and pulled his Punisher hoodie aver his head before heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" She questioned softly.  
  
"I'm going to go avenge your honor." And with that said, he left.  
  
30 minutes later, she heard a gunshot that made her blood chill...  
  
...To Be Continued. 


	2. Is This The End?

Title: Is This The End? Author: NocturnalBloodRaine@yahoo.com Summary: The sequel to Wash Away These Years. Disclaimer: Just like before. I own nothing but this story. The lyrics are by Creed again.  
  
The rage in my eyes.... Could have compared to the eye of a sun Then rain Took its course through the hands of the Son Repent for all time The world is at war leaving all faults behind So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend?  
  
Samara's heart stilled and her breath caught in her throat as she ran from the room. Down the hall, she saw some of the various Raw roster superstars surrounded around a thing in a heap on the floor. She ran, pushing her way to the middle, and let out a cry that sounded much like a wounded animal. For there on the floor in front of her was.Shane.  
  
"Shane. Shane common now, open your eyes for me. Talk to me. I know you're still in there." She begged softly as she took his large, already cold, hand in her small shaking one. Like magic, his eyes slowly began to open.  
  
"Sam.I'm sorry. I couldn't get him. I guess he got me pretty good, eh." He smiled weakly. "Got me the second he opened the door." He blood continued to seep out onto the floor, forming a bit of a puddle. Samara sat so close to him, that it had began to seep onto her jeans.  
  
"Shane, it's my fault. It was my bullet.he was waiting for me. I should be the one lying on this floor. Not you." She let a couple of tears excape, falling into the wound in his chest.  
  
"Samara, don't say that. It's not your fault. I would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat.and I guess I did." He stopped, attempting to take a deep breath, but ended up taking a small raspy one. "Just, tell my wife and daughter that I love them. Take care of them for me."  
  
"You're not going to die." Samara protested.  
  
"But, I am.I-I can feel myself slipping.slipping away."  
  
"You can't die, Shane. I won't let you." The look on her face made him smile again. It reminded him of his daughter, Samantha. The game face she put on as she went to go fight the monsters in her bedroom at night.  
  
"I know.the hero never.dies. But it's diff.rent. I wasn't the hero. He's still.out there. He still.wants to hurt you." She noticed how he was beginning to get a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"No, hold on Shane! You can fight it.don't leave me." It was hopeless. Reaching into his pocket, she pulled out his pocketknife. The tears and sorrow in her eyes replaced with blind hatred and rage. She was going to kill him.  
  
The stains in the sky Are there to remind us of man and his fight When two worlds collide One steals the life like a thief in the night So look to the sky He holds the keys for your life and mine So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend?  
  
Samara took off down the hallway, running as fast as she could, her blue jeans soaked in blood. She entered the stairwell and conquered the stairs. Randy wasn't smart enough to get away with this. He wouldn't leave the area of the crime until he completely finished what he started. And he wouldn't be finished until she was dead.  
  
She bounded into the parking garage and sure enough, there he was, leaning nonchalantly against the side of his 2004 Convertible. "Randy, how.how could you do that to Shane? He wasn't in this. This is between you and me." He scoffed.  
  
"Shut your mouth, bitch. You sent him after me; I did what I had to do. He was a threat. It wasn't me who put that bullet in him.it was you." His words pierced a sore spot in her heart.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed. "You know that's not true."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Samara. And you know it is. If you would just have been a good girl and took you punishment like you deserved without running to him; he'd still be alive right now. But no, you had to run to him, holding on to the faintest hope that he could actually love you. But he didn't Sam. He didn't love you. And it was your delusions that put him on his way to the grave."  
  
That was it. She couldn't restrain herself any longer. She charged him. And with a leap, she threw herself atop him and knocked him to the ground. He groaned and blood began to seep from his mouth. The knife had embedded itself into his stomach. She pulled it out, watching as his blood dripped from it and she smiled. She stuck it in him again, loving the way it ripped through his skin. She pulled it out once more, and this time stuck it between each of his ribs, twisting it around before yanking it out. All this time, enjoying the fact that she was getting her revenge. He had to die.  
  
The last thing she remembered was the police pulling her off him and throwing her into the cop car. But she continued to smile as they hauled her off to jail.  
  
Well as though we rise As the day breaks the dawn And as the moon hides the sun Oh, the sun No more sorrow All those crying days are gone No more sorrow, now it's gone Now it's gone Now it's gone So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend? So Is this the end for us my friend?  
  
-3 months later- -NC State Pin-  
  
Samara lay in the gas chamber, strapped to the bed, bravely awaiting her death. Outside the room, the Orton family looked on.  
  
At long last, the gas was turned on. But she no longer cared. She wanted to die. There was nothing left for her here, except for a ruined life and a broken heart. The only thing she regretted was that she couldn't keep her promise to Shane that she'd take care of his wife and daughter for him.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the suffocation began. But she didn't fight it, because she knew she had deserved it. She just lay there, staring at the window that she knew Randy's family was watching her through, though she couldn't see them. And with a smile on her face, she left this world.passing on to the next plane of existence.  
  
(A/N: End of the story. I hope you like this. I had gotten many replies for an add-on, so I decided to take my study hall hour to write it up! () 


End file.
